Holly's Visit
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Holly hasn't seen Artemis in a while and it's killing her. What's she going to do?


Six. SIX! SIX whole entire days without seeing Artemis. Holly was going to lose it. She needed an aboveground mission...fast. She could try to use the excuse that she needed to complete the Ritual, but she had just used that excuse 6 days ago. Well, it was worth a shot. She got o up off her bed and walked towards the door. On the way there, she grabbed her green LEPrecon uniform and pulled it on. She opened the door and stepped into the fake sunlight. Running down the road towards Police Plaza, she almost ran into multiple elves, dwarves and other various creatures. One of them was the kleptomaniac dwarf,Mulch Diggums. "Hey,Holly!" he said.

"Mulch! Out of the way or I'm going to throw you in a cell for the next 50 years!"she said, pushing past him.

"Woah! Chill,Captain!"he exclaimed. Holly ignored him and didn't stop running until she reached Police Plaza. She could have used magic, but Foaly would have seen it and figured out she was lying about the Ritual.

"Foaly!" yelled Holly as soon as she entered. Foaly's tin-foil covered head popped out from inside the Operations Booth.

"Yes, Holly?"he asked. "The Ritual, again?" Holly nodded."Holly, Root's going to figure out what you're doing soon."

Holly was shocked. _Did he know?_ "What am I doing?" she asked innocently.

"Come on,Holly. This is your 4th time doing the Ritual in 2 weeks. Honestly, most officers go 2 _months _without doing the Ritual. Where does your magic go? I was wondering that, so last time I added an extra camera to your suit that would show me exactly where you were. It turns out you were paying a visit to our friend, Artemis Fowl. Or should I say _my_ friend. And your _boyfriend." _Holly paled.

"Foaly, you cannot let-"

"Julius know. Yeah, yeah. Who do you think I am? Mulch? I'm not _that _stupid." As Foaly was getting her ride fixed up, Holly hoped he wouldn't accidently forget and tell Root.

When Holly's had gotten to Fowl Manor, she checked her watch then headed straight for the window in Artemis's room. They had decided that if Holly ever wanted to visit, she should visit at 11:30 p.m or 6:30 a.m-times when the rest of the Fowl Manor residents would be asleep. She was also supposed to go directly to Artemis's window. When Holly got there, the window was already open,as if Artemis had been expecting her. Usually,the window was locked. When she looked inside, she found a shirtles Artemis folding his clothes. The sight made her blush a stood silently for a while staring at him until Artemis saw her reflection in his mirror. "Holly?" He seemed a little surprised. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but...um...a little warning might have been better," he said. He was obviously reffering to him witout a shirt. She blushed harder.

"Uh...yeah. Foaly wanted me to...uh...tell you to stop hacking into his system,"she stuttered. _Really? Stop hacking into his system?_ She had only said that because she had constantly heard Foaly complaining about Artemis.

"Oh. Well, is that all?" he asked. She nodded.

"Oh." He seemed a little disappointed.

"I should go now," she said. As she turned to go, Artemis grabbed her hand.

"Wait,"he said. Holly turned around. Just as she turned,Artemis leaned in and kissed her.

"Artemis, what are you doing?"asked Holly, surprised.

"Holly, I love you," he said. Then he kissed her again. Holly wrapped her arms around his sleeveless shoulders.

When they broke away again, Holly whispered "I love you too, Artemis." Juliet walked in, awoken by the noise. Butler would have come too, if he was in Fowl Manor, but he wasn't. Juliet stopped in her tracks when she saw Artemis & Holly. She stood in the doorway watching them for a while, until she got tired and went back to her room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANKS SO MUCH TO "TAWNY" FOR GIVING ME POSITIVE REVIEWS AND ENCOURGING ME! AND THANKS TO "HOLIDAY BOREDOM FOR HELPING ME IMPROVE MY WRITING. AND THANKS TO "DARK SHADOW PERFECTION" FOR FOLLOWING ME! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**LOL(LOTS OF LOVE),**

**AFOWLHSHORT**


End file.
